


Height not Required

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, I Tried, Mikasa's afraid of heights, One Shot, Theme Park setting, it's cute guys, my take at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa’s face lit up brightly and the hue of her blush seemed too amply by the lights around them. Sasha’s smile softened when she watched Mikasa hid her face within the soft fabric of her scarf. A soft ‘you’re welcome’ followed, muffled by the fabric, but Sasha swore her heart skipped a beat all in the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height not Required

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for this prompt a long time ago, and I finally had enough time to sit down and type it. So, cheers.

It was starting to get dark. Sasha only seemed to notice this because everything brightened, the colors flooded around her more vibrantly, and the people were still as active as they were when Sasha arrived with her date.

Every other twist and turn was a line of people wanting to get on a ride or get food or simply take their chance at winning a prize.

Like the plush toy that was wrapped in her arms. A reminder that her date had gotten her the fox by sheer determination and bitterness. The poor vender did not stand a chance when her date unloaded her best pitch for the prize.

Still it made Sasha happy.

Sasha peeked over at her date, smiling faintly. “Did I already thank you for the fox?” Sasha noticed the way her date’s lips quirked upright in response. She was met with a nod, followed by a faint chuckle at her question.

 _Good_ , Sasha grinned, _getting her to chuckle also means she’s not annoyed with me_.

“I did?” Sasha inquired, her voice a tad teasing – she knew, but her happiness could not be masked. “Well, I’d like to thank you again. So thank you for the fox, Mikasa.”

Mikasa’s face lit up brightly and the hue of her blush seemed too amply by the lights around them. Sasha’s smile softened when she watched Mikasa hid her face within the soft fabric of her scarf. A soft ‘you’re welcome’ followed, muffled by the fabric, but Sasha swore her heart skipped a beat all in the same.

Finally Sasha decided to give Mikasa mercy, dipping her head before turning to look ahead. They had only been at the theme park for an hour, and neither had went on any rides yet. Sasha noticed the Ferris wheel, standing in all of its tall glory. The park would be open well past midnight, and Sasha knew it would was still a little too early in their date to take the Ferris wheel just yet.

Sasha scanned around them. There were a few rides that caught her attention, but this wasn’t about her. If Sasha had come to the theme park alone or with Ymir, she’d have walked off and tried every ride and food stand. That’s just how she was, but tonight was special.

Tonight marked her very first date with Mikasa, and Sasha did not want to screw this up.

“Say, Mikasa,” Sasha began, halting in her steps to look at Mikasa, “Haunted House, Tunnel of Love, the Gravitrion, or the Ring of Fire. Which one would you like to go on?”

Sasha tilted her head slightly at the look of contemplation that Mikasa’s face held. Maybe even a bit of reserves, Sasha assumed, but Sasha wasn’t let to wait long.

“Haunted House.” Mikasa answered. “It doesn’t look like it would leave the grou –  ah.”

“Haunted House sounds like a good start to me,” Sasha chirped, not catching the last part of Mikasa’s sentence because she had already whisked her towards the entrance to the ride. “Especially because it gives me a good reason to hold your hand!”

Without missing a beat or dropping the fox Sasha gave the operator two tickets for the ride. The man gave Sasha a questionable look before opening the gate, letting her and Mikasa have access to the second to the last seats on the ride.

“You don’t need some silly ride to have a reason to hold my hand,” Mikasa said, after they were seated. “I don’t mind being seen holding your hand Sasha.”

“Oh,” Sasha chuckled, clinging onto the bear as if it were her lifeline. “I just thought that maybe I – well that I was overwhelming? I mean sometimes I can be, I guess. I dunno.”

Sasha knew Mikasa wanted to say something by the way she tilted her head and by the arch of her brow, but the moment came and went. Another couple took the last seats and the ride came to life.

After the operator made sure everyone was seated and strapped in their seats. The ride inclined forward and Mikasa seized Sasha’s hand when they were engulfed in darkness. While everyone ahead or behind Sasha on the ride screamed at every twist and turn the ride took, Sasha sat there with a grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Over next hour and a half Sasha and Mikasa rode the Gravitron, Scorpian, took a forty minute break for snacks, and rode in the Tunnel of Love. Sasha even snuck a kiss on Mikasa’s cheek before the ride ended, and almost gushed at how red Mikasa was from it.

To say their date was a success was an understatement. Sasha was greatly impressed with just how well the night was. So when Sasha took Mikasa by the hand, gravitating towards the Ferris wheel, Sasha knew exactly how she wanted to end it.

 _People tend to kiss on the Ferris wheel_ , Sasha thought giddily, _or well it’s said to be romantic and I hope I’ve been reading this entire evening with her right._

While Sasha was thinking about how romantic this was going to be, she had failed to notice just how pale Mikasa had gotten. That was until the line started to move, and Sasha felt her body jerk. Sasha turned around to see Mikasa’s gaze fixated on the wheel, how her bottom lip quivered slightly, and the realization struck Sasha.

Mikasa was afraid of heights.

Really Sasha should have been paying attention. The rides they rode on were the biggest flag that wove in Sasha’s face. None of them exceeded in height quite like the Ferris wheel or the Drop Tower did. Mikasa had been okay with those rides for that very reason, and Sasha felt like an idiot.

 _Stupid, stupid. You made her uncomfortable_ , Sasha berated herself. _I should have asked if she would want to even or see if she wanted to do something else._

Luckily neither were on the ride or Sasha would have lost a lot of cool points for that - something Ymir would have told her anyways. As softly as she could muster Sasha squeezed Mikasa’s hand. “Hey,” Sasha began, “let’s go back to that vender with the baseballs. I want to win another prize.”

Sasha was only granted a head nod causing her heart to drop a little to her stomach. She really needed to fix this without saying ‘I’m sorry’ fifty million times, which would probably make Mikasa uncomfortable and feel bad.

Thankfully the vender wasn’t far. Sasha dug for her wallet, chancing Mikasa a look – sending a grin when she noticed Mikasa looking at her.

“So you’re pitching this time,” the tall blond vendor, Reiner – the name on his tag, said bemused. “Your girlfriend tired of throwing for you?”

“I still see the hole she put in the wall is still there.” Sasha grinned, handing the five over to Reiner. “It’s only fair that I throw too. Besides you got nothing better to do, but watch people throw balls at bottles.”

Sasha pitched her first ball, missing complete. She bit the inside of her cheek at the booming laugh that escape from Reiner.

“Yeah, well,” Reiner began, laughing loudly. “If you’re going to talk shit at least back it up.”

Sasha only smiled at Reiner, cocking her arm back slightly. “You forget, I gave you a five. That means I still have four more balls to throw.”

She threw the one in her hand and almost groaned when it missed just as badly as the first one. Sasha picked up the third ball, chucking it at the bottles. It was a little closer to them, but still missed. Determined to get it with the next throw Sasha wasted no time with the fourth ball, doing about the same with the third.

When Sasha picked up the fifth ball Reiner shook his head at her. “Looks like you’ll be wasting a lot of your money then.” Reiner remarked, folding his arms smugly. “Your date should ditch you, and have a night out with me. I’m sure she’d have a hell of a good time.”

Sasha bit the inside of her cheek, gripping the ball hard. Her knuckles looked white by the time she rose it to throw. Her every intention would have been her throwing the ball at Reiner’s smug face, and she would have, if not for Mikasa wrapping her arm around Sasha’s midsection.

“Mikasa?” Sasha asked, turning her head to look at her date. “What are you – ah?”

“I’m going to help you,” Mikasa said in Sasha’s ear, voice low and raspy. “Only because I want that smug look on his face to leave.”

“I could just throw the ball at his face,” Sasha whispered, grinning when she saw Mikasa smile. “Do you think I’ll be able to get it this time?”

“With my help, yes.” Mikasa affirmed, raising her hand to Sasha’s. “On the count of three. One. Two. Throw!”

Sasha threw the ball, not looking away from Mikasa until she heard the sound of glass being dropped. She looked away noticing the bottles on the ground, and Reiner scowling at them.

“At least you didn’t put a hole in the wall.” Reiner griped. “What do you want as your prize?”

“The brown bear.” Mikasa answered, giving Sasha a small smile. “This prize is for me right?”

“Completely and truly.” Sasha grinned, “You got me the fox, so it’s only fair.”

After Reiner handed Mikasa the bear they left the stand, heading towards Sasha’s car hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you,” Mikasa finally said, once the made it to the bumper of Sasha’s car. “For not making a big deal out of me being afraid of heights. Eren would have bitched about it if I were here with him.”

“It’s no big deal,” Sasha grinned, “I should have actually stopped and asked. But overall I’m glad you came here with me tonight. It’s been the best date I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad.” Mikasa grinned, actually grinned. Sasha felt her heart nearly implode, it probably would have too. Thankfully Mikasa leaned towards Sasha, drawing her full attention to her. “I have another gift for you.”

“Oh?” Sasha asked, heart hammering away against her rib. “What is it?”

“Close your eyes and you’ll find out.”

Swallowing thickly Sasha closed her eyes. The anticipation almost killed her, especially because her heart had not let up. It felt like she was going to wait forever, just standing there waiting for Mikasa’s to tell Sasha to open her eyes, but she doesn’t. Slowly Sasha felt soft pressure against her lips, and realized just what kind of gift Mikasa was giving her.

Sasha smiled against Mikasa’s lips, kissing her back. It was almost funny to Sasha. She had been dating Mikasa for about six months, but they never kissed. When Ymir had asked Mikasa why, and remarked that Sasha rarely wasted time with the whole physical aspect of Sasha’s past relationships, Mikasa’s answer was simple. It was because they hadn’t had their first technical date yet.

To say it was worth the wait was the biggest understatement of the century. It was worth Sasha’s entire snack stash and Ymir’s left kidney – although she’d never tell Ymir that.

Finally, finally. Sasha pulled away from Mikasa. She noticed the blush in the low light of the parking lot, and felt she did the kiss just as enough justice as Mikasa – and she was probably blushing like Mikasa’s too.

“That was a wonderful gift,” Sasha finally said, aheming when she noticed how raspy her voice was. “I’d also take it that you really enjoyed your time with me.”

“Every day spent with you is a gift.” Mikasa said, hiding her face in her scarf. “Let’s get going though before we draw attention in the parking lot.”

Sasha merely smiled, moving to open the passenger door for Mikasa. “Your wish is my command.”

“Dork.”

“I’m your dork.”

 

* * *

 

 

While they did not ride on the Ferris wheel Sasha felt like this was a success all on its own.

She even got to make out with Mikasa in her car before Mikasa headed inside her apartment. Not to worry, she’ll tell Ymir all about when she wakes up in the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing! Comments are always welcomed here. :'D


End file.
